


Spiritually Hooked

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (bless that tag lmao), (i just want to take a break from my other two stories by making one shots), (idk i was bored when i wrote this), (kinda i guess), Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Ghost!RK800-60, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Indigo!Fowler, M/M, Non-graphic death, One Shot, Silkie!RK800-60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: Jeffery Fowler can see the dead since he was a child.He deals a lot with them throughout his life, and always refused to help any of them because of the unknown consequences that will come if he did.But when the new recruit brings along a ghostly 'friend' that requested him to hook the new kid with his partner, Jeffery refused and thinking that the ghost will leave him alone......Only to get attached with each other instead.





	Spiritually Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes its me ya boi
> 
> im bored as heck, but i just want to write ship story with a ghost character and who else is a good candidate other than fowler60, my beautiful rare pearl?

The first time Jeffery saw him, it’s when the new recruit steps into his office.

From what he saw, this…this guy is the new recruit’s splitting image.

And not exactly human, too.

No, this guy is definitely a ghost, and is currently haunting the new kid by floating really near him.

Based on the ‘injuries’ this ghost has, it must have been a critical and deadly accident.

Messy brown hair that’s matted with dried blood and dirt, obvious blood that’s been dripping from his head, nostrils, and the corner of his mouth (the blood unsurprisingly didn’t land on the floor below him), torn-up clothes with obvious blood stains on them, his right arm and left leg are somehow slightly twisted to a weird angle, and a pair of dead brown eyes with black sclera staring straight at Jeffery.

Obviously, Jeffery ignores the ghost and just deal with the new kid, Connor Stern.

He dealt with the dead for decades. And most of them will seek Jeffery out to help them on contacting their loved ones, but again, no one really believe in ghosts other than the ones that actively seeking them and trying to get in contact with one for the sake of entertainment.

But this ghost…

Only dead and neutral look in his dead eyes.

Maybe a slight interest too.

Jeffery just glances at the ghost as he walks past the floating ghost to call up Hank. It’s time for the Lieutenant to ‘welcome’ Connor as his new partner. Being Hank’s usual behavior, he grumbles and they both argue about it while the poor new kid just stands there silently with his ghostly ‘friend’ (perhaps a sibling? A twin?) that floats silently beside him.

In the end, Hank just storms out of his office angrily, but Jeffery knows inside that his Lieutenant just doesn’t want to deal with rookies. Connor didn’t actually mind the Lieutenant’s behavior, and just brightly said that he’s pretty eager to work with the Lieutenant before Jeffery dismissed him so that Connor can tell Hank himself about that.

What surprises him the most is how the ghost actually stays in his office as Connor walks out to approach Hank.

Jeffery and the ghost just silently stare at each other’s eyes before the ghost floats closer to him and directly floats through the desk that Jeffery backs away a bit.

**_“…You can see me.”_** It’s not a question, but a statement as the ghost slightly tilts his head in interest.

“I sure can. What do you want?” Jeffery asks, already guessing the answers this ghost is going to give him. Perhaps to try to talk with Connor? Or let the ghost to ‘borrow’ his body to do anything they wanted before they died? Or maybe vengeance towards whoever they haunted currently that might be the reason of their deaths?

**_“…Can you try to hook Connor up with that old guy so Connor can fucking move on already?”_ **

…Well, that one certainly not what in Jeffery’s mind.

As quickly as it comes, Jeffery turns on the blinds over his ‘aquarium’ office and massages the bridge of his nose as he can feel his headache is coming along with the ghost’s straight gaze on him, waiting for his answer to come.

“…First thing first, I’m not a fucking matchmaker. Second, mind telling me who you are first before putting in your request to make the new kid hooking up with Hank?” Jeffery asks with slight annoyance that can be easily seen on his face while the ghost just blinks owlishly at him. Despite the ghost’s bloody and gruesome appearance, this ghost is certainly looked more comical that other ghosts he encountered.

**_“…Connor’s younger twin. Dead by pushing Connor away from a moving truck where a fucking sleeping driver is driving it.”_** The ghost answers calmly, **_“…I don’t remember my real name, though. But you can call me 60 because I like that number.”_** He adds as he pulls his legs up and floats above Jeffery’s desk casually before doing a full 360 twirl right in front of Jeffery’s face.

…Yeah, for a ghost, this ghost is far more comical than any ghosts Jeffery encountered in the past.

“So what, you want me to hook those two up so you can pass on?” Jeffery asks and 60 shrugs.

**_“Honestly, I just want to hook Connor up with that guy. Connor’s been looking up to that guy a lot even before he attended to police academy.”_** 60 answers with a fake yawn and checking on his bloodied nails, **_“Maybe that way, I can pass on along.”_** He adds with a nonchalant shrug.

Jeffery just stares at the ghost’s eyes before he sighs in defeat.

“I’m not gonna do anything unless either Connor or Hank himself actually has feelings over the other. I’m no matchmaker, or even a wish-granter.” Jeffery says and 60 just noncommittal hums as an answer while Jeffery turns off the blinds from his office and returns to his work, not minding the ghost’s presence in his office.

Of course, Jeffery decides to search for the accident that killed 60, based on Connor’s hometown or traffic accident reports in Michigan. It’s pretty hard, as he needs to search for hundreds of reports and news in any media he could find while he’s also dealing with police work and 60’s ghostly appearance in his office every time Connor is present.

After around a week, he did find one, but not the comical ghost’s name other than first name’s initial. ‘M’ is his only clue, and 60 is not helping him with his amnesiac ghost brain.

Not only that, but the ghost is also gives him plenty headaches in the first weeks of Connor’s attendance by ‘pranking’ Gavin for being an ass towards Connor and harassing both Connor and Hank for a few times too many. Hearing Gavin yelling to him about shits he’s been getting in the precinct is both hilarious and headache inducing, but Jeffery just dismissed it while the ghost is laughing right next to him as Gavin storms out of the office.

Sometimes, not only Gavin got pranked, but other officers along with the prisoners too.

“…Stop harassing my subordinates and the prisoners.” Jeffery sighs while 60 floats up to him.

**_“Well, I’m bored and I hate everyone, so I mess around with them for my own amusement.”_** 60 says with a shrug and a bloody grin before he floats closer to Jeffery, **_“So how’s the investigation about me going?”_** He asks, calmly resting his chin to his right palm while floating horizontally next to Jeffery, peering into the screen.

“I just found that your first name’s initial is ‘M’. Feels familiar?” Jeffery asks and 60 shakes his head.

**_“Nope. Not even a dime in the head.”_** 60 replies as he floats upside down and grabs the human’s pencil to play tricks using it while humming an old song Jeffery used to listen, but forgot the name of it.

The day went on like the usual silence in the office. 60 deals with him own thought and watching Jeffery, while Jeffery just ignores the ghost by dealing with reports and his subordinates. Sometimes the ghost talks to him about the case, commenting about things and sometimes helping Jeffery with it, but mostly just commenting about how gruesome the deaths are through the photos.

Jeffery won’t admit it directly, but he actually fond of the ghost’s presence around him in the office, accompanying his silent or hectic days in his office with 60’s comical antics on all over the precinct. It’s a shame that 60 only able to be around if Connor is in the place, as Jeffery would treat the ghost with some offerings or something that 60 can experience, or taking the ghost to somewhere 60 wanted to go.

Days turn to months, and Jeffery can see that both Connor and Hank are getting closer. Heck, even Jeffery can see their smitten gaze towards each other when they talked to each other. 60 also points it out that Connor sometimes hang out with Hank more rather than cooped up in his apartment in the weekend.

It didn’t show up in 60’s face, but Jeffery knows that 60 is glad that Connor looked happier with Hank.

But at the same time, 60 doesn’t look as happy as Jeffery thought.

**_“…Hey, Jeffery. You know what comes after death?”_** 60 one day asks, not looking at Jeffery at all and just looking at both Connor and Hank from beyond the glass.

“You know it should be me who’s asking you that, right?” Jeffery replies and 60 chuckles at that as he floats closer to Jeffery.

**_“I mean something like afterlife? Heavens or hells, or limbos. Something like that.”_** 60 points out, **_“I wonder where I would go when I fulfilled my business here.”_** He trails off with a defeated smile as he grabs a pen and plays with it.

Jeffery looks at the ghost silently and watches 60 thoughtfully.

If Jeffery can be honest, he doesn’t know either. 60 is a chaotic neutral individual. He doesn’t know what kind of person 60 was when he was alive, but he must be very close with Connor, considering the ghost said that he’s been haunting the kid for years. Still, he also wonders about Connor as an individual before 60’s death.

…He can try asking Connor directly about 60 and telling him how he was haunted by 60 for years.

Maybe he can, but talking with Connor about it in a work setting doesn’t seem like a good idea to talk about possible triggering memories for Connor.

So when Jeffery met Connor, Hank, and Cole (with 60 fourth-wheeling them along with Hank’s old dog, Sumo) in the park, he thinks that it might be a good time for him to tell Connor about 60.

So he did.

Obviously, Connor is shocked about it, while 60 just watching them silently.

“…You can…see him, Captain?” Connor carefully asks and Jeffery nods.

“He said he’s been around for years, haunting you and following you around.” Jeffery answers softly as he glances at Hank and Cole are playing fetch with Sumo.

“…M-Miles is here? Right now?” Connor asks softly with still disbelief eyes. Ah, so 60’s real name is ‘Miles’. A nice name, if Jeffery can be honest.

“He’s right beside you, actually. Watching all of these conversation unfold.” Jeffery answers and 60 just grins.

**_“Tell him I saw every nasty he did with Hank when Cole is not around or asleep.”_** Miles tells Jeffery and the human just gives him a ‘really?’ stare while the ghost eventually seems offended by the stare, **_“What? They’re fucking constantly, okay!”_** He says in defense and Jeffery just lets out a sigh while massaging his temple.

“…Did Miles just say something? Please tell me about it, Captain.” Connor says in fiery eagerness.

“…He said that he watched you and Hank fucking when Cole is away.” The immediate blush on Connor face seems hilarious for Miles, as the ghost is currently laughing his ass off right next to Connor.

“Ugh, that does sound like Miles, alright.” Connor grumbles in annoyance before he sighs and looks at Jeffery, “But why is he still…here?” He asks.

“Sorry Connor, but I don’t know. And I don’t think Miles know either.” Jeffery answers as he glances at Miles and Miles agrees with thoughtful nod.

“I see…” Connor trails off as he watches both Hank and Cole playing with Sumo. He smiles at the sight, but his smile did not reach his eyes and his brown eyes glint in sorrow. “Miles and I were twins. We were basically inseparable and undistinguishable from each other.” He starts.

“Despite that, he’s the trickster between us, while I’m the nerd. As we grew up, we slowly grew up with completely different personalities and preferences. But that way, we completed each other.” Connor continues with a half-hearted chuckle and looks down to his hands, “and when Richard comes around, the three of us are basically like triplets, but despite Richard looked slightly different from us and five years younger than us both, we were known as triplets as Richard grew up pretty fast and as big as us.”

“And when we were in our 20s, for the first time in our lives, both Miles and I were fighting.” Connor sighs as he leans back to the park bench, “I don’t exactly remember what we were fighting for, but I still remember the last words I told him before I lost him forever.”

“I told him to ‘Get lost and never return’ before I stormed off, crossing the street when the truck came along. He pushed me across while the truck slammed over him in a split second I turned my head to look.” Slowly, tears fill up in Connor’s eyes and falls down to his cheeks. He quickly wipes them using his sleeves as Jeffery rubs his shoulder sympathetically. “I just…I didn’t mean for him to be really gone. I was…I was just angry for…for something that I can’t even remember! I didn’t even get to apologize to him, or even say a proper goodbye to him.”

“I just…I just want to…I just want to tell him that I’m sorry that I told him to get lost; that I didn’t mean to tell him that. And now he’s still here, haunting me, because of my regret that keeps him around instead of letting him go to pass on. Or he haunts me because he’s angry at me.” Connor says with a pathetic wet chuckle.

Jeffery glances at Miles, who frowns at Connor, despite Jeffery can clearly see that tears are welling up in his dark eyes, before he actually grabs Connor’s left hand and slaps him using the hand, much to both Jeffery and Connor’s surprise.

**_“Jeffery, tell him that I just slapped him and that he’s a fucking idiot.”_** Miles says as he lets Connor’s hand go and crosses his arms across his chest unhappily.

“…Miles just slapped you and said that you’re an idiot.” Jeffery echoes back with a sigh and Connor looks at him with wide eyes.

**_“Tell him that he’s the biggest idiot in the world. Tell him that he should stop regretting every single thing he did in the past and let them fucking haunt him like I did. Tell him that I… I…”_** Miles halts his words as tears fall down from his eyes to his cheeks and he turns away to hide his crying face, “ ** _Tell him that I still fucking love him, even though I don’t have a clear memory about our lives together, and tell him that I’m sorry for making him feel like shit.”_** He adds with a breathy sob.

Jeffery thinly smiles at that before echoing it all back to Connor, who listens to it all intently as his tears still trailing down from his eyes before he chuckles softly.

“Why is he apologizing when it should be me that do the apologizing? What an idiot.” Connor comments with a shake of his head and looks at the Captain, “Thank you, Captain. For delivering his words to me when we couldn’t use our twin telepathy anymore to tell each other shits we had in mind.” He adds with a smile as Jeffery waves a hand to dismiss it.

“Miles won’t let me go to do it all as long as you’re still around, anyway. But it’s a pleasure by me, Connor.” Jeffery replies as they both stand up when they saw Hank and Cole are walking back to them, with Sumo in tow.

“Is Miles still around?” Connor asks and Jeffery glances at Miles, who floats a few feet away from them with his back on them. But he can also see that Miles’ appearance changes to a normal human being-like, not bloody and haunting like before.

“Yes. I think he’ll pass on soon.” Jeffery answers and Connor looks both disappointed and relieved.

“…I see.” Connor turns to look at the direction where Jeffery is looking at, “Lets meet again at the top, Miles.” He says softly before he turns to Hank, who seems a bit alarmed by Connor’s red and puffy eyes and nose, but Connor’s bright expression sooths him down a bit.

“See you on Monday, you two.” Jeffery says as the small family is getting ready to go home. It’s getting dark, so they should be get going soon.

“Night, Jeffery.” Hank bids with a pat on his back while Cole waves the Captain a goodbye.

“Good night, Captain. Thank you for everything.” Connor bids before the three of them (plus Sumo) walk away from Jeffery and Miles, who’s still floating near Jeffery.

Now there are only both of them, or just Jeffery for normal people’s eyes, in the park.

“It’s your time, isn’t it?” Jeffery asks. Silence engulfs them for a few moments before Miles lets out a sigh and a nod.

**_“…Yeah.”_** Miles replies, **_“…It’s a strange feeling, Jeffery. It’s like…it’s like I’m alive and about to sleep, yet at the same time, I don’t want to go yet.”_** He adds as he turns around to face Jeffery.

And now, without the blood adorning Miles’ body and clothes, now he can see that Miles really does look exactly like Connor, safe from his straight hair while Connor has wavy hair. His face is like Connor, but it looks a little harder compared to Connor’s face. His eyes still look dead, but other than that, he looks normal. Good looking, even.

Jeffery walks up to the ghost and gently cups the side of his face, where Miles widens his eyes when the man’s hand actually trying to touch him. It’s a strange feeling. Touching a ghost, that is. It’s like touching something that’s not there, but the feeling is very real.

“Are you nervous?” Jeffery asks and Miles slowly covers his hand over the man’s big hand.

**_“I am.”_** Miles answers and looks straight at Jeffery, **_“I’ll miss you, Jeffery. You’re my only friend in my ghostly life, after all.”_** He adds with a grin as he curls his arms around Jeffery’s neck.

“Yeah. I guess I will miss your shenanigans in the precinct too.” Jeffery replies and they both laugh at that. Slowly, he wraps his arms around Miles and the ghost returns the hug as tightly as he can.

When the ghost actually starts to glow, Jeffery slowly lets the embrace go, yet their hands intertwined with each other.

**_“I guess it’s time.”_** Miles smiles as he looks at himself and then to Jeffery, **_“Lets meet again at the top, Jeffery.”_** He grins as he slowly gets even more see-through, their hands still tied with each other until Miles disappears completely and Jeffery’s hand feels empty.

Jeffery stays there for a while in silence before he goes back home.

He feels at loss, but he knows that Miles is watching him from the top.

…That is, until Jeffery actually sees Miles again in his home, who is currently as confused as him and is wearing some kind of Victorian-like maid outfit.

_“For some reason, I got turned into a domestic fairy and I have no idea why am I wearing this kind of outfit!”_ Miles quickly says as he holds out a hand to stop Jeffery for some reason, _“The moon turned me into a Silkie for this household and I’m not okay with this outfit, okay!?”_ He adds with a completely red face and obviously panicking, from the way he comically ruffling his hair and grumbling out in total confusion.

Jeffery chuckles softly before he bursts out laughing and he can hear Miles is not happy that he’s laughing at his misery.

But Jeffery just pulls the ghost…no, the Silkie into his embrace and he can feel Miles stiffen before slowly relaxed down, curling his arms around Jeffery and smiles happily against his shoulder.

“Welcome back, I suppose.”

_“Hehe, I’m back, Jeffery!”_

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i sure did turn 60 into a silkie (a domestic fairy, not selkie, the seal-like fairy...thing) because i want to and also im confused on my own thinking
> 
> maybe i just want 60 to wear maid outfit to please fowler
> 
> ...maybe for the future one shot


End file.
